This invention relates to a pyrotechnical dowel or rivet having a shaft, the front end of which includes a deformation chamber containing a blasting cap and being designed to be anchored in thick walls.
It is known to fashion rivets or dowels as explosive rivets and, respectively, explosive dowels (DOS 2,641,588). In this arrangement, a deformation chamber is located at the front end of a shank and contains a blasting cap. In explosive rivets wherein the front end behind the two parts to be joined is uncovered, triggering of the blasting cap poses no problems since the front end of the explosive rivet is accessible. With an explosive dowel inserted in a blind hole and having a front end that is inaccessible, induction heating is required for triggering the blasting cap. In order to be able to trigger the blasting cap by induction, the spacing between the inducing electromagnet and the blasting cap must not be too large; consequently, the use of such explosive dowels is restricted to those elements to be joined which have thin wall portions. The conventional pyrotechnical dowels are not suited for anchoring in solid stones and concrete.